Within You
by McQueen1989
Summary: A quiet teenage girl catches the Goblin King's eye and makes a wish that she might regret making.


Author's Note: Well this is my first fanfic ever so it may suck a little. If you could please review and tell me how I could improve it or my writing in any way then I would be really grateful. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth and I have no affiliation with Jim Henson at all. However, Verona and any other original characters and creatures not previously mentioned in the movie belong to me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a cold autumn day in the small town of Treeshire, Connecticut. It was nearly winter and in a few days time it would be snowing. The townsfolk were preparing for a long and harsh winter, for they hadn't had one in many years. School had just let out for the day and the children all happily walked to their homes for warmth and freedom from daily academic exercises. But there was always that one kid who preferred school their school life to their home life.  
  
Verona Jenkins looked to be your average 16-year-old girl. She was a small, skinny girl, no taller than 5"5. She had long wavy blonde hair, reaching to the small of her back. Blue almond shaped eyes were set upon an oval face. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the black jacket she was wearing to keep out the cold. She trudged along slowly; as her sneakers scraped the pavement of the sidewalk she was on. She let out a sigh and readjusted the strap on her messenger. Home was the last place she wanted to be.  
  
She decided to take the long way to her house and cut through the woods near the school. The woods weren't very over grown and had paths in it from people walking in it so much. Verona liked to walk through the woods during the autumn days. The trees were changing colors and it was nice and cool. And she was alone, which was very important to her. Verona was a very quiet girl and she liked to keep to herself. She wasn't good in social situations and meeting new people. She felt safer when she was just with herself and her thoughts.  
  
Verona looked around her surroundings and saw that she was in a place she hadn't been before. It was a small little meadow in the forest. The sun shone down onto her as she walked into the clearing. She was a little tired and decided to take a short break. There was a large stone in the middle of meadow. "That's a strange place for a stone to be." She wondered out loud. She walked over to the stone and set her bag down. She reached out her hand and touched the stone. It was smooth and it was warm from the sun. She climbed up onto the stone and stood up on it. "Such a beautiful place. I wonder why I never have been here before?" She said. There were birds chirping, the trees swayed with the wind and wild flowers growing all around. "I'm going to have to come here more often."  
  
Then a cool wind blew through the trees and into the meadow. It hit Verona and swept around her and tousled her hair and jacket. Verona closed her eyes and enjoyed the coolness of the breeze. It soon stopped and left the meadow. The trees stopped swaying, the birds stopped chirping and it seemed like Verona was the only living thing in the clearing. Everything had gone eerily quiet. Verona looked around and saw no movement from anything. "Strange. Why has everything stopped?" She said slowly. She looked around once again before climbing down and grabbed her bag and put it on. "I think I should be getting home now." She said and walked quickly back to the path.  
  
Then there was a flash of white and a screech as something swooped down at her. She ducked to avoid it as it flew over her head. She looked panicked as she spun around to see what it was. It landed on the stone and turned around to look at her. It was a big white owl. It sat there perched upon the stone and stared at her. "Wow, it's beautiful. Where's my camera at?" She said and dug through her bag for her camera. When she found it she moved a bit closer to the owl. The owl still stared at her. "Just hold still for a second little guy. I'll be quick and leave you alone." She said to it. She snapped the picture, using up her roll in it. "Looks like I'll have to make a stop at Mr. Carter's on my way home. Thank you." She looked up at the owl once more and walked back to the path. The owl watched her leave and then flew off. 


End file.
